


We will not be using my tie for that

by accol



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Vampire, BDSM, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Enemas, First Time, Jealousy, M/M, Puppy Play, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Tattoos, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:38:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 6,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accol/pseuds/accol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey x Mike drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Most of these were originally posted at fivesentencesmut.

_Anonymous asked: Mike takes it upon himself to make the first move._

“I promise I won’t call you dude again, so can I come in?”  Mike watched as the expression on Harvey’s face went from surprised to incredulous to vaguely curious, so he plowed forward with his plan.  “I have a proposition for you.  Something that should be mutually beneficial.” 

Harvey looked him up and down.  “Make it good,” he responded, opening the door with his outstretched arm such that Mike had to duck underneath it to get into the apartment; really, that should have been the first sign that Harvey wasn’t going to make this easy.

Mike shed his bag on the kitchen counter and decided he’d go with the direct, matter-of-fact route, lay it all out there, tell him he wanted to get fucked and that he wanted Harvey to do it, hard and often if possible… and then he turned around to see Harvey’s smirk and the plan evaporated.  It was replaced by a mind-erasing need to just kiss that look right off of him, so he did, pushing Harvey up against the fridge and kissing him, almost more of a hate-kiss for his constantly smug attitude than a kiss meant for seduction.  Or at least it started that way, because Mike felt Harvey shift beneath him, and it wasn’t a retreat, and suddenly Mike felt everything: the drag of his lips against Harvey’s, a sharp exhale when Mike pushed in closer, the insistent push of Harvey’s tongue along his own and he knew he’d gotten him.

The sun was rising before they collapsed on each other in Harvey’s pretentiously massive bed, sheets pulled up from two of the corners.  Harvey chose that moment to ask, “So  _that_ was your plan?”

Mike just swatted weakly at him and grinned with his eyes shut.  


	2. Chapter 2

_Anonymous asked: Mike forgets how intimidating Harvey can be when he’s provoked_

Mike unconsciously took a step back, the tiniest stagger in the tidal wave of power streaming from Harvey as he took Travis Tanner down a few notches (or, considering how Travis was visibly wilting with Harvey’s low, focused words, perhaps all of the notches).

When Harvey opened the limo’s door and shoved Mike inside, his nostrils were still flaring with his rage at Tanner’s arrogance; Mike slid off the front edge of his seat and crouched at Harvey’s feet as Ray pulled away from the curb and closed the window between them.

“That was beautiful,” Mike whispered, every synapse firing to tell him to tread carefully with Harvey wound this tight, but he couldn’t resist reaching forward and palming Harvey through his trousers. Harvey’s knees fell wide as Mike hauled in a huge breath of Harvey’s testosterone-laden scent, and he dared to provoke Harvey just a little further, leaving a wet mark of saliva over the zipper of his pants.


	3. Chapter 3

_Anonymous asked: topping from the bottom. Scotty returns and Mike is jealous. Harvey shows him he has no reason to be — but can’t completely let go of control._

“She doesn’t fuck you like this,” Mike whispered, voice wrecked with exertion and cheeks flaming with emotion as he fucked onto Harvey, hand boldly at the hollow of Harvey’s throat as he held him down.  

Not that Harvey was struggling; this was exactly where he wanted to be.  “I didn’t want her name on the door with mine, Mike, I told her  _ and _ I told you,” Harvey said between rapid breaths, tilting his hips up to meet Mike’s downward thrusts, anything to feel more of Mike’s smooth warmth.

“Stop,” Mike said, leaning back and forcing Harvey’s ass to stay firmly against the sheets.  “This is me fucking you, and you loving every second of it because it’s  _ me _ .”

“Petulant looks good on you,” Harvey’s smirk faltering with the expert squeezing of Mike’s hole.

“I said  _ stop _ ,” Mike gasped, painting Harvey’s chest with his come and still bearing down for more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Enemas

_Anonymous asked: D/s. Dom!Harvey. Enemas._

Harvey walked slowly, tiredly across his apartment from the elevator, loosening his tie and depositing his briefcase on the couch.  His whole body was tense after today; he’d sent Mike home after he’d fallen asleep in the basement stacks, more than 48 hours into working on this fucking case… Harvey needed Mike on his A-game, and Mike was far from that when he was going on Red Bull and catnaps.  Really they needed this case to be done and they needed a long weekend where all they had to do was each other; the absence of time together — _real_ time together — was making Harvey itch.  

He rounded the corner into his bathroom and was presented with a very naked Mike, his ass high and his cheek pressed to the tile floor; an enema bag was hanging from a shelf, the tube disappearing with the water it carried into Mike’s hole.  Mike looked back at Harvey, eyes wide and eager and, as the seconds ticked, increasingly panicked as he liquid filled him.  Harvey felt gratitude, incredible love for this man at his feet, and a massive surge of energy.

“Hold it,” Harvey growled, and he undressed slowly as Mike whimpered on the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

_Anonymous asked: Mike has a hidden tattoo._

Mike was chewing on a pen — Harvey both hated and loved when he did that, although he’d never done more than stare at Mike with his eyebrows lowered — as he loosened his tie and the top few buttons of his shirt.  Another fourteen hour day was still ticking away the minutes as they prepped for tomorrow’s deposition, but time stood still when Mike absently pushed open his collar a bit wider.

“Stop,” Harvey said, louder than he’d intended, and Mike’s eyes snapped up, his mouth going motionless around the pen’s cap.  “What is that?” Harvey asked quietly, using a single fingertip to pull back the fabric of Mike’s shirt so he could see the ink on Mike’s upper chest.  Harvey’s hands moved to unbutton Mike’s shirt further, a mind of their own — a surprised, aroused mind of their own — as they drifted over the tattooed lines with singular focus.  

“Harvey?”  Mike’s breath brushed warmly against Harvey’s neck, drawing him in and making Harvey press his lips against Mike’s skin and Mike’s body down upon the couch.


	6. Chapter 6

_Anonymous asked: puppyplay, dirty talk_

Mike nuzzled at Harvey’s knee, the wool of his trousers scratching against Mike’s nose; Mike’s naked cock was hard and waiting for his Master to tell him he was being a good boy.  Harvey’s hand ran through Mike’s hair, fingernails scratching along his scalp enough to make Mike whine and push his face up against Harvey’s groin. 

“Excited today, pup?  Does that mean I won’t need to leash you to the bed?”  Harvey’s voice dropped into a growl.  “Are you going to howl for me when I fuck you?”

Mike blushed hard at Harvey’s choice of words; he whined again, looking up at Harvey with begging eyes and mouth open slightly, panting, trying so hard to be good.  Harvey slipped his thumb into Mike’s mouth, stroking along Mike’s tongue.  His other hand unfastened his pants and pulled out his cock, glistening at the tip.

“Lick it, puppy,” he ordered, and Mike’s back arched, ass high, as he drew the flat of his tongue up Harvey’s length.


	7. Chapter 7

_Anonymous asked: D/s. Dom!Harvey likes to have Mike wear plugs to work._

Harvey leaned against the wall at the entrance to the associates’ bullpen and watched.  Mike kept shifting in his chair, and Harvey felt every twitch as a pulse of his heartbeat in his cock.  He couldn’t help imagining leaning Mike over his desk, right there in his cube, pushing his trousers to his ankles and slipping that plug out with a pop.  Mike wouldn’t be able to hold in his groans when Harvey shoved his cock into his hole, all of Pearson Hardman carrying on their business around them as Harvey fucked him so hard he was almost in tears with pleasure.

Mike caught his eye and smirked, giving Harvey a thumbs up;  _that_ had just earned Mike a paddling before the plug came out.


	8. Chapter 8

_Anonymous asked: D/s. Dom!Harvey. Toys. “A typical morning."_

Mike knew well enough not to groan when Harvey’s alarm clock went off sometime predawn when no humans were meant to be awake; he’d get two and a half precious minutes of extra sleep while Harvey used the bathroom and brushed his teeth before Harvey put him to work.  Every morning was the same routine, Mike got his mouth fucked before they went to the gym, back for a shower during which time Mike was instructed to clean his ass thoroughly, a little rimming after that if he’d been good, then the plug.  Every day since he’d started riding in to Pearson Hardman with Harvey instead of taking his bike, this was what they’d do, stretching him all morning, Mike always being hyperaware of Harvey’s control over him, skin itching with the need to feel Harvey’s touch even while they were in client meetings or Mike was up to his elbows in the Archives.  Amazingly, Mike hadn’t slipped up; never, not once, always managing to focus on his work even with the knowledge that mid-morning coffee was going to find them taking a long ride through Central Park in the car with the dark windows so that Harvey could fuck the living daylights out of him in the back.  Yesterday Harvey had told them that their new project was to see if Mike could come with no hands, that Mike would be receiving a larger plug tomorrow morning to assist in this endeavor… he knew he’d be leaving teethmarks in the leather of the car seat.


	9. Chapter 9

_Anonymous asked: It’s almost cruel how long Harvey denies Mike, but after it’s over he shows Mike how much he loves him._

Mike could hear him as the heels of his shoes clicked across the hardwood when he moved from the bathroom out to the kitchen; he tried to imagine what Harvey was doing — making coffee, reading the newspaper, adjusting his tie — mundane things, but he knew Harvey had to be thinking of how Mike was tied spread-eagle to his bed, blindfolded and waiting.  
  
“Are you comfortable?”  Harvey’s footfalls had stopped near the side of the bed and Mike reached out with his fingers, hoping to get a touch of the wool of Harvey’s trousers or a brush of his hand on Mike’s; nothing came yet.  
  
“Hurry back, sweetie,” Mike sassed; he could almost hear Harvey’s eyebrows rising before Harvey turned, without a word, and the front door clicked closed.  
  
Mike had no concept of time now and his world narrowed down to the tiny noises of Harvey’s building — the wind pushing against the huge windows, some muffled voices coming from the hallway perhaps — and the huge, almost painful, anticipation of Harvey’s return; the cuffs around his ankles and wrists were loose, but after hours even those started to feel heavy.  Every noise became a tease; maybe the next one would be Harvey opening the door and laying down across Mike’s body, the pressure of his weight and the scratch of his suit would make Mike beg, he knew it would and he didn’t care… he’d beg.  
  
When the door clicked open and Harvey’s footfalls came, Mike was beyond ready — his body was nearly twitching with need, whining noises coming from him involuntarily — and the first thing he felt in the artificial darkness behind the blindfold was Harvey’s lips on his.


	10. Chapter 10

_Anonymous asked: “Sometimes he just needs to be taken care of."_

“Sometimes he just needs someone to take care of him,” Donna quietly said to Mike with a pointedly raised eyebrow.

Harvey was sitting on the couch in his office, with his forehead in his hands and a pile of old cases from the DA’s office strewn around him.

“Come on,” Mike said. “I’ll help you with these in a couple of hours, but you need a break.”

Harvey resisted until Donna came in and pushed his suitcoat into his fist and whispered something that Mike couldn’t hear into Harvey’s ear; Harvey had looked Mike over, eyes coming to rest on Mike’s belt buckle as Donna planted some kind of persuasive idea in his mind. It was weird, but effective.

Harvey bit the pillow as Mike pushed his tongue past the first ring of muscle; he moaned when Mike pressed two lubed fingers into him. Later, as Mike laid spent from fucking the bejeezus out of his boss’s ass, Harvey got dressed with that laser focus in his eyes again; Mike did a weak fist pump into the air and Harvey rolled his eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

_Anonymous asked: Tie grabbing suit fetish._

He was just a kid wearing adult clothes, riding around town with his sock holding his trouser leg away from the bicycle gears and his hair messy under his helmet. Harvey supposed, when he thought about this rationally, that was part of the appeal: the dichotomy, the juxtaposition was what made the sight of Mike Ross in a suit so goddamn irresistible.

Pulling up to the curb outside of Mike’s apartment after a night of drinks with the client, Harvey reached over and straightened Mike’s tie. “Good job tonight,” Harvey rasped, his voice unexpectedly rough.

Mike’s blue eyes had dilated and he licked his lips; Harvey’s hand was slowly sliding down the length of Mike’s tie and Mike shivered.

“Um… Do you want to…?” Mike’s eyes never left Harvey’s lips as he asked his aborted question, and Harvey reeled him in by his tie for a good night kiss.

“Next time,” Harvey said against Mike’s lips. There were going to be a lot of ‘next times’ and they were all going to involve Mike’s skinny ties.


	12. Chapter 12

_bballgirl3022 asked: Mike enjoys making Harvey slowly lose control_

It was more Mike’s warm breath than his lips that moved across the skin of Harvey’s abdomen, making Harvey’s muscles contract and ripple under his skin. Mike took his sweet time on purpose; late at night, Pearson Hardman’s frenetic pace left across town, Mike could move slowly down Harvey’s body, first pulling all of the tension out of Harvey with long strokes of his hands and then building up Harvey’s need until he grabbed at Mike’s hair and pushed him where he wanted him.

Today had been a particularly bad one at work, with Louis pushing Harvey way past his limit in the wake of Cameron Dennis’ shitstorm of questionable ethics, and Harvey needed Mike tonight; Mike knew it and Harvey knew it. The tickling brush of Mike’s cheek past the head of his hard cock made Harvey shift, giving a not subtle hint for Mike to get to work; but this wasn’t work, and Mike was going to take this at the pace he wanted.


	13. Chapter 13

_Anonymous asked: Mike being awkward at something and Harvey finding it secretly adorable._

“What are you doing?” Harvey was incredulous, and Mike looked like he was going to get his finger permanently attached to his necktie doing whatever maneuver that was.

“What are you talking about? The squirrel runs around the tree and then goes in the tunnel. Just like that. Tada! Tie tied.”

Harvey rolled his eyes at Mike and tried to keep the amusement off his face. “Come over here and let a professional show you how this should be done.”

Now Mike rolled his eyes, but he did come over and stand in front of Harvey with an eyebrow raised defiantly; his hands snuck under the hem of Harvey’s suitcoat and his fingers slipped behind the waistband of Harvey’s trousers to pull him closer.

“First, you are obviously doing things in the wrong order. Step 1: Clothes off. Step 2: Amazing sex. _Only then_ , Step 3: Tie tie,” Harvey breathed against Mike’s neck, loosening his tie and letting Mike grind against him; Mike’s enthusiasm was patently irresistible. “Second, it’s obviously the _bunny_ that goes around the tree.”


	14. Chapter 14

_semantic-ruse asked: Harvey hates when Louis’ cheap cologne lingers on Mike and seeks to correct the situation._

Mike had obviously ridden his bike here; his pant leg was haphazardly tucked into his sock. More horrifying than that was the obvious note of Louis mingling with Mike’s clean, warm scent. Harvey dragged Mike into his apartment by the forearm, tossing the manila folder that Mike was delivering onto the kitchen counter, and marching Mike directly into the bathroom.

“Strip,” Harvey commanded, holding out his hand to accept the articles of clothing as they came off. “You have been doing work for Louis even after I explicitly told you not to do so, and I want you showered so I don’t have to be reminded of it.”

The look of surprise drained off Mike’s face to be replaced by a knowing smirk; he took off his tie and his fingers slowly unfastened his buttons as he watched Harvey’s face. “Don’t pretend, Harvey. We both know this is about you marking your territory.”


	15. Chapter 15

_Anonymous asked: “Let’s see if you can stay on top."_

Mike smiled kind of triumphantly when he got Harvey on the bed with his knees pinned to Harvey’s sides and his hands on the fronts of Harvey’s subtly struggling shoulders. Mike was due for a win against Harvey in something, and Harvey’s growing irritation at being pretty much helpless under Mike right now was really satisfying.

“You know I’m not going to let you win,” Mike said, leaning in and breathing hot against Harvey’s neck as Harvey tested Mike’s strength, pushing against his hands and legs and trying to find an out.

“This, Mike, is one of those scenarios where I win if I lose,” Harvey said, trying for smugness but Mike could see through it. Harvey thrust his hips up to buck Mike off but Mike held fast, grinding down on Harvey in response.

Annoyance flared in Harvey’s eyes, the only tell that Harvey would rather win by pinning Mike than on some sort of sexual technicality, and Mike _knew_ he’d finally won for once. He still didn’t take it easy on Harvey though… a guy has got to take his victories to the fullest when he can get ‘em.


	16. Chapter 16

_Anonymous asked: tickle/teasing & playful sex._

Mike had followed Harvey’s order to put on the suit that they’d just gotten from Rene — accessories, shoes, and all — and come out for inspection like he was some sort of military cadet; Mike just hadn’t expected Harvey to snap his suspenders across his nipples and then make a run for it to hide in the next room.

“This suit is getting wrinkled and for once I am not to blame,” Mike said triumphantly, tackling a smiling (wait, is he giggling?) Harvey to the couch. (God, those wrinkles around Harvey’s eyes when he smiles like this…)

“Hey, _you’re_ the one tackling _me_. I smartly came prepared in a t-shirt. Do you need a lesson in appropriate clothing for the occasion?” Harvey smiled smugly, flipping Mike to the bottom and pinning him under his knees. “I think a little discipline is in order so you’ll remember the rules, don’t you?” And then Harvey’s smile turned something like sinister and ravenous — definitely still with a hint of giggling — and Mike was breathless from laughing and struggling to get away from the tickling fingers Harvey had managed to insert under Mike’s shirt.

Mike’s cheeks were still sore from smiling the next morning when he got out the ironing board.


	17. Chapter 17

_Anonymous asked: Mike likes sex in places they shouldn’t be fucking_

“Why—” Harvey’s question was cut off by Mike’s searching, frantic mouth. When Mike moved to Harvey’s neck — and then lower, unbuttoning as he went — Harvey continued, too curious as to how Mike’s brain worked to not ask, “Why always someplace we could get caught? You — unh, do that again — you get off on this?”

Mike was in the process of unzipping Harvey’s trousers, but paused long enough to roll his eyes. “(A) You’re going to psychoanalyze me now, of all times? (B) You’d rather I bought you dinner and then we did it with the lights out, under the covers? And (C), hell yes I get off on this. Jesus, Harvey, you smell good.”  

It was hard to answer Mike by saying that the car club wasn’t interested in bodily fluids on the leather seats and that Harvey would very much like to keep his status with them pristine, because Mike had wound his arms around Harvey’s waist to keep him from jerking away from that impertinent but undeniably talented mouth of his.


	18. Chapter 18

_Anonymous asked: Mike begs daddy for the heavy leather handcuffs._

Mike cleared his throat and put on his most convincingly plaintive face, looking up through his lashes from where he was kneeling between Harvey’s knees.  Mike knew exactly what he was doing, and Harvey almost certainly did too.  

“Please will you put the new cuffs on me, Sir?”  Mike batted his lashes for effect.

Harvey’s mouth twitched at the corner and one eyebrow rose slightly, but he otherwise didn’t move.

Mike inched closer, rested his cheek on Harvey’s inner thigh, and put a little more whine in his voice, “Please… _Daddy_?”

That pushed exactly the right buttons. Harvey picked Mike up bodily and threw him on the bed, giving Mike the handcuffs and a whole lot more.


	19. Chapter 19

_bballgirl3022 asked: that is not the reason Harvey walked into this room_

Harvey was in a hurry when he ran down to the document storage room to pull the files on the Gilbertson merger.

« _Where is that kid?_ » Harvey thought, annoyed because Mike wasn’t in his cubicle or answering his phone.  « _I hired **him** to do this kind of thing._»

But here Mike was, forehead leaning on the very shelf that the Gilbertson boxes were stored on.  More importantly, Mike was breathing shallowly and stroking himself hard.  They locked eyes and Mike moaned, and deep down Harvey knew this was exactly the kind of thing he’d hired Mike to do.


	20. Chapter 20

_Anonymous asked: Obedient._

There were those few times that Mike had defied Harvey at work, although Mike had called it “improvising,” but Mike had always been willing to learn from his mistakes and Harvey always rewarded a good pupil. Those rewards quickly crossed the boundary from professional development into personal kink; a satisfying arrangement for both of them.

Mike brought the KammTech briefing to Harvey’s front door one evening, just as Harvey had instructed him to do, obviously having ridden there full-out on his bike to keep Harvey from waiting. Mike was breathing heavily, but Harvey smiled when he noted that Mike must have stopped before knocking to straighten his jacket and tie to meet Harvey’s approval. When Harvey gently took Mike’s wrist and pulled him inside for his reward, Mike’s flushed cheeks flared and he groaned a very polite “thank you, Harvey.”


	21. Chapter 21

_bballgirl3022 asked: legal jargon was not supposed to sound like that_

These were words that Harvey heard every day, but coming out of Mike’s mouth they had a uniquely heated effect on Harvey.  After having to excuse himself during the middle of the work day to masturbate in the restroom when Mike said [respondeat superior](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Respondeat_superior), which Harvey could not help but take completely out of context when it came from Mike’s lush, boyish, smirking mouth, Harvey realized what the root of the situation truly was.  It was a combination of Mike’s raw talent and Harvey’s guidance that was drawing these words from Mike, and the latter made something primal and hot burn in Harvey’s mind.  
  
Later, Mike was trying to make a smart little joke when he said, “[Legum servi sumus ut liberi esse possimus](http://latin-phrases.co.uk/quotes/philosophical/).”  Harvey couldn’t help to take that completely out of context too, but it did make for a very satisfying mental picture when he quickly excused himself for another appointment with the palm of his hand.

****

Translations:

  * _respondeat superior_ :  Let the master answer
  * _Legum servi sumus ut liberi esse possimus_ : We are slaves of the law so that we may be free 




	22. Chapter 22

_bballgirl3022 asked: Harvey is so not doing that, no matter how much Mike begs_

“Why not?” Mike asked.

“It’s not dignified and we have jobs to retain. Whining about it is unbecoming,” Harvey said.

“I’m sure we can come to some kind of agreement on this, Harvey. What can I offer you?” Mike wasn’t waiting for Harvey to make a suggestion; he was enjoying the dilation of Harvey’s pupils as he sucked on Harvey’s fingers.

Mike shoved Harvey against the glass wall of his office — the act of fucking against said glass wall being the point of contention — and Harvey’s groan of lust gave Mike the upper hand in tonight’s proceedings.


	23. Chapter 23

_bballgirl3022 asked: next time they’re doing it Mike’s way_

Harvey does this thing that makes Mike just about go insane; he goes so excruciatingly slow that Mike always feels like he’s going to die of hoarse begging before Harvey finally lets him come.

“You, Harvey Specter, are torturing me on purpose. Don’t deny it,” Mike said, collapsed in a sweaty pile on Harvey’s damp sheets after one of these marathon sessions. “Is it possible to simultaneously be having sex and have blue balls?”

“Oh, Mike. Are you complaining to me right now, because I can come up with quite a few other, more tortuous activities,” Harvey smirked.

“Next time I get to choose, and I say you can’t fuck me fast enough.” Seeing Harvey’s devious look, Mike wondered if he’d just asked for something even more tortuous.


	24. Chapter 24

_bballgirl3022 asked: the great outdoors_

Ok, Central Park wasn’t exactly camping, but it was close enough for Mike to get what he’d been asking for over the lunch hour (A little something with Harvey was better than the Four Seasons by about a mile).

“You’re getting off on the fact we could get caught,” Harvey basically grunted into Mike’s ear; if it had been another circumstance, that tone would have been undignified and not part of Harvey’s verbal repertoire, so Mike was positive that this was exactly the kind of lunchbreak that Harvey had needed too.

“You love this too.  Don’t try to deny it.  Fuck… oh, yes,” Mike said, face pressed hard against a tree somewhere off one of the jogging paths, as Harvey fucked him hard. Mike’s suit was already filthy but, hey, that’s why he kept an extra at the office, right?

Mike’s fingernails dug into the bark and Harvey’s fingers pressed into Mike’s hips, trying to keep quiet, out of jail, and out of the newspapers. Harvey breathed open-mouthed and hot against Mike’s neck and all Mike could think was that Donna was going to see some scratch on his cheek or grass on his shoe and know exactly what they’d been up to.


	25. Chapter 25

_Anonymous asked: Mike talks dirty and Harvey loves it._

Harvey tried to remind himself that he should be extra hard on the kid tomorrow just to make sure Mike didn’t get a big ego before he’d earned one… particularly because tonight Mike was due that distinction. Mike, it turned out, was not only smart as a whip, resourceful, and paralyzingly pretty, but he was also Harvey’s idea of a perfect bottom: sweet looking with an absolutely filthy mouth. Every time Mike told Harvey to go harder using words that Harvey was certain were illegal in states south of the Mason-Dixon line, every time Mike begged to be fucked within an inch of his whore life, Harvey had to clench his muscles and slow down in order to keep his orgasm in check… Of course that just led to another spate of the dirtiest, hungriest things hissing from between those pink, boyish lips until Harvey didn’t know whether to put his hand over Mike’s mouth or to lean in closer and devour every one of those deliciously obscene words.

That might have been when Harvey contemplated giving Mike a raise.


	26. Chapter 26

_sunhairandsweaters asked: daddy!kink_

The first time Mike called Harvey ‘Daddy’ it just sort of slipped out mid-fucking. Mike froze because he couldn’t tell if the look on Harvey’s face was fury or lust.

“Say it again, Mike,” Harvey growled, and Mike still couldn’t tell if Harvey was going to pull out and get dressed or what.

He repeated himself tentatively, clearing his throat first and blushing to the tips of his ears as he waited for Harvey to run, “I… I said, ‘harder, Daddy.’”

An evil-looking grin blossomed on Harvey’s face right before he flipped Mike across his lap and landed the first spank on his ass.


	27. Chapter 27

_bballgirl3022 asked: fun times in the shower_

“Shhhh,” Harvey whispered. “Close your eyes,” he ordered Mike, and he gently lathered up the shampoo in Mike’s hair. “I want your body and your mind right here and nowhere else, Mike.”

Harvey’s word was law — once again — and Mike tried to relax his worried muscles and let himself slump against Harvey’s wet body, his ass pressing against Harvey’s hardening cock while he tried to forget how close Louis was sniffing to the truth about Mike’s false pedigree. Harvey’s fingers slowly raked through Mike’s hair, gently tugging, and soon all Mike was thinking of was the rhythm of Harvey’s hands, the patter of water on his skin, and the pleasant buzz of arousal that was surrounding them.

“Lean back,” Harvey’s voice came again, and Mike complied so Harvey could rinse his hair. “Good,” Harvey said with a dose of toppy lust infiltrating his tone now, “now lean forward, put your hands on the wall, and I will finish making you forget.”


	28. Chapter 28

_bballgirl3022 asked: a better use for ties_

“The wide one or the skinny one?” Mike asked, holding up their ties at Harvey’s insistence. He felt completely unable to hide his look of eagerness, though he was hoping that there was no evidence of what he was about to pull on Harvey.

“We will _not_ be using my tie for this,” Harvey said with a admonishing brow raise and a smirk while he positioned himself on the bed, wrists by the bedposts, and waited for Mike to catch up.

Mike was entranced for moment at the sight of Harvey’s nude, hard, powerful form — the undeniable masculinity of him — before he firmly secured one of Harvey’s wrists to the bedpost with his tie and the other with his belt… then, with Harvey at his mercy, Mike blantently disobeyed Harvey’s command: he fastened Harvey’s imported silk masterpiece of a tie over Harvey’s eyes and slowly fucked himself on Harvey’s waiting cock, totally in control with Harvey literally and figuratively underneath him for once.

It was only when Mike’s breath started coming hot and fast that Harvey said the thing that put Mike back in his place, learning from the master of winning every game, while simultaneously sending him careening over the edge of his Harvey Specter-designed orgasm: “Mike, you have so much to learn about being on top.”


	29. Chapter 29

_bballgirl3022 asked: Harvey bottoms_

Harvey had one of those proud, indulgent looks on his face that Mike sort of craved. Mike had just signed another new Pearson Hardman client, and Harvey had taken him for a celebratory martini that had led to an urgent cab ride back to Mike’s apartment (surprising Mike to no end, but giving him a little boost of confidence to be on home turf).

When Mike neatly hung Harvey’s suit coat and then his own, Mike got another of the looks — instead of being patronizing, it just made Mike want to show Harvey what he could really do. When he crowded into Harvey’s space and kissed him, eyes open like he imagined Harvey would when he really wanted to top the hell out of someone, Mike got another of the hungry, affirming looks.

“I get it.  Show no weakness and you can take what you want,” Mike later breathed into Harvey’s ear while rocking into him with a solid rhythm; he’d learned Harvey’s lesson for the evening.


	30. Chapter 30

_bballgirl3022 asked: Mike is surprised Harvey wants to bottom_

It wasn’t like Mike was complaining about the incredible head he was getting from Harvey or about the arching sweep of Harvey’s back as he knelt to work Mike rapidly to full hardness ( _Fuck, Harvey was skipping all foreplay tonight, wasn’t he_ ). And it wasn’t like Mike was going to say no when Harvey buried his face in the pillow and spread his knees wide to insistently offer his ass to Mike for a fucking. But Mike’s nearly delirious feeling of surprise at this rare offer had a sharp note of concern embedded in it; he knew that Harvey’s past with Cameron Dennis was haunting him to disheveled distraction. Tonight wasn’t about Harvey topping him from the bottom (because God knows that wouldn’t have surprised Mike in the slightest); this was Harvey needing — almost begging — to lose control for the night.

Mike gave Harvey what he needed, starting with a tonguing that left Harvey pleading and biting the pillows and ending with a deep fucking that left Harvey incoherent and Mike smirking with a job well done.


	31. Chapter 31

_Anonymous asked: First Time/Losing their virginity to each other in high school._

Harvey had finally admitted to Mike that he had a crush on Mike since 10th grade, and Mike had basically tackled Harvey onto his bed in eager response.

“You are a fuckhead, Specter. You wasted two entire years,” Mike said and then launched himself at Harvey’s lips.

Harvey rolled them over, assuming the top position to grind himself on Mike, and said, “It wasn’t a waste. Let’s say I was doing research.”

“So that box under your stack of records is filled with gay porn?” Mike was fumbling with Harvey’s buckle and was just about to suggest that he needed to start wearing sweatpants (even though he knew full well that Harvey would never do such a thing).

Harvey shrugged and smirked. “Let’s find out.”


	32. Chapter 32

_Anonymous asked: AU!Suits. Vampires can only turn a human once every hundred years, Harvey wants Mike._

_ _

“I choose you to be mine,” Harvey said, eyes flashing red with a hunger he hadn’t experienced since he was turned by Jessica too many years ago; he’d waited so long for this kind of epiphany.

“What does that mean exactly?” Mike didn’t run, but his heart sped and Harvey felt his fangs press against his gums, begging for release, as the air around Mike pulsed with each heartbeat.

“It means I will teach you everything I know,” Harvey said, taking a long, slow breath of Mike’s scent. Harvey had known from the moment he laid his eyes upon Mike Ross that he’d make a perfect vampire: ambitious, young, smart, resourceful… beautiful; he just wanted Mike to be willing. “In return, I will own you, but I will be a fair master.”

A flurry of emotions passed over Mike’s face. “I think I should get that last part in writing.”

Sundown found Mike laid out on Harvey’s bed, panting with desire, and Harvey penetrating the skin of Mike’s inner thigh with his fangs.


	33. Chapter 33

_Escaping in a helicopter to Buenos Aires_

"I feel like Magnum P.I."

"No moustaches," Harvey responded.

"You don’t think I could pull that off?"

"You’d look even more illegal than usual."

"My illegality is part of my substantial charm," Mike smiled. 

Harvey snorted. 

Mike looked down out of the window. "How do you know how to fly a helicopter?"

"I love the smell of napalm in the morning."

"Da da-da-DAAAAAHHHH dah, da da-da-DAHHHH dah! Yeah! Best war movie or best war movie?"

"Nope, that would be Full Metal Jacket." 

Mike considered that and nodded. "But really, why do you know how to fly a helicopter?"

"Maybe I learned it at Harvard."

Mike turned to Harvey and rolled his eyes. "Seriously. You’re going to jab at me about Harvard now of all times?"

Harvey shrugged. "Hey, I’m fleeing with you to Buenos Aires."

"Because of my substantial charm."

"Because I wasn’t going to stay here without you," Harvey said quietly.

Mike squeezed Harvey’s knee. "Yeah… about that. Thanks."

"Thank me later."

A broad, hungry smile spread across Mike’s face. "I definitely will. Hey, Harvey?"

"What?"

"How many linen suits do you think I can get for $500?"

Harvey leaned over the joystick and kissed him.


	34. Chapter 34

He’d  _told_  Jessica he’d quit.

Harvey might as well have been in disguise.  His hair was too long.  He hadn’t shaved for weeks.  He was wearing clothes that hadn’t been out of the box in the recesses of his closet since undergrad. 

The harsh, dissonant notes of tonight’s jazz washed over him, making a shiver run up his back.  The fine hair at the back of his neck pulled when Mike walked in, shaking rain off his suit coat and scanning the club.  Harvey just watched him.  The gaze was slow, with too much scotch behind it.  He admired the tailored suit Mike was wearing and hoped he hadn’t fallen back into Trevor’s line of work to afford it.

He’d told Jessica he’d quit, he’d just really hoped it wouldn’t come to that.

Mike pulled his lower lip between his lips in the moment before their eyes met.  A lazy, half-drunk and easy smile pulled at the corners of Harvey’s mouth.


End file.
